Cloudy afternoon
by Ellys
Summary: Severus und Remus im Nebel. Eine undurchsichtige Sache ?


Resigniert lehnte Remus Lupin seinen Kopf gegen das schwere Mauerwerk. In ein paar Wochen war das Jahr schon wieder vorbei, und was hatte er erreicht? Nichts und wieder nichts. Es war doch zum Haare raufen. Nicht, dass er viel verlangte, nur ein klein wenig Hoffnung in den dunklen, trüben Herbsttagen die Hogwarts seit einiger Zeit heimsuchten. Ohne es recht zu bemerken glitten seine Augen über die nebelbedeckten Felder unter sich. Eine weiße, wabernde Masse, form- und gestaltlos. Feucht kalter Nebel kroch leise durch sämtliche Fensterritzen im Schloss, setzte sich in den Gängen fest, in den Klassenräumen, dämpfte alle Geräusche und erstickte gleichsam Fröhlichkeit und Lachen wo immer er es entdeckte. Kein Zauber dieser Welt vermochte ihn dabei aufzuhalten. Es schien, als wäre er der Natur ureigenstes Instrument um die Welt auf den bevorstehenden Winter einzustimmen. Auf die weite Stille die sich dann auf alles legen würde, auf die Kälte, auf die Einsamkeit ..

Remus blinzelte. Hatte er dort unten nicht einen Schemen gesehen? Er spähte angestrengt in die Schwaden hinaus, doch es war einfach unmöglich etwas genau zu erkennen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte das er noch genügend Zeit hatte bis es dunkel wurde. Warum also nicht einen kleinen Spaziergang im Nebel? Sein verschlissener brauner Mantel bot zwar nicht viel Schutz gegen die Nässe, aber es war ihm gleich. Gab es ein schöneres Gefühl der Ruhe und des Friedens als durch die Natur zu wandern? Langsam schritt er Richtung See, dort war es besonders schön. Der richtige Ort um seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Zu der einen sehr bestimmten Person die ihm schon so lange im Geist umherspukte.

Nebel. Severus konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Er mochte wenig in seinem Leben und Nebel gehörte nicht dazu. Seltsam eigentlich wenn man bedachte aus welchem Haus er kam. Slytherin und Nebel hatten eine Menge gemein. Und auch sein Charakter machte da keine Ausnahme. Beide waren zweifellos existent, und doch, sobald man versuchte sie zu fassen , wie Rauch in blossen Händen. Beide verschlagen und tückisch, bisweilen auch trügerisch, undurchsichtig und kalt. Severus wedelte mit der Hand ein paar Nebelschwaden beiseite und betrachtete wie sie sich in die sichere Masse zurückzogen. Das war ein Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Hinter Severus stand niemand der ihm Sicherheit gab wenn er sie wünschte. Ein kurzes Bild von lachenden Menschen tauchte in seinem Geist auf, der warme, liebevolle Blick einer Person die er schätzte. Obwohl er keinen Anlass dazu hatte.

Ärgerlich verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken und stapfte weiter durch den Morast. An solchen Tagen Kräuter zu pflücken war wahrlich keine beneidenswerte Aufgabe ..

Remus hörte die Schritte erst, als es fast zu spät war. Auch sein scharfes Gehör wurde vom allumfassenden Nebel getrübt. Im letzten Moment drehte er sich herum und blickte geradewegs in zwei schwarze Augen. Der Anflug eines Lächelns breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Also hatte er sich nicht getäuscht.

Das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Beinahe wäre er in Lupin gelaufen. Was muss dieser Trottel auch mitten im Weg stehen. Und was machte er hier überhaupt? Es war weiß Merlin kein Wetter zum spazieren gehen.

Die Überraschung hielt nur einen Augenblick. Doch dieser Augenblick reichte um Remus das sehen zu lassen was er gesucht hatte. Zweifel, Unsicherheit, Traurigkeit. Alles schlechte dieser Welt schien in diesen Augen zu leben. Dort, wo Sicherheit und Liebe wohnen sollten.. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an der schwarzgewandeten Gestalt hinabrinnen. Den dicken Mantel wie eine Schutzmauer fest um die harte Gestalt gewickelt, strähnige Haare, angespannte Muskeln. Severus war so .. kalt und eckig. Da war nichts warmes oder liebevolles an ihm. Und Remus befürchtete auch das es nichts in ihm gab. Das wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, dort etwas hinzutragen. Liebe in ihm zu wecken, zu pflegen und zu bewahren. Wenn er es denn wollte ..

Immer dieser unerklärliche Blick. Fast als könne Lupin durch seinen Mantel, durch alle fadenscheinigen Ausreden seines Lebens blicken, direkt in seine dunkle Seele. Selbst in dieser unwirklichen Umgebung leuchteten seine Augen in einem warmen Braun. Nichts an diesem Menschen war stumpf oder matt. Es machte nicht die Kleidung, es war nicht die gesellschaftliche Stellung oder sonst etwas materielles. In ihm war ein Leuchten, wie von einer brennenden Sonne. Und das war es, was er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte.

Sehnsucht. Das war es was ihm entgegenblickte. Eine schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach etwas, von dem er fand er besäße es nicht. Er verdiene es nicht oder weiß Merlin was sich dieser Dummkopf einredete. Er hätte soviel Glück in seinem Leben erfahren können, wenn er sich getraut hätte einmal zuzugreifen , danach zu fassen und es zu halten. Aber wenn er zuviel Angst hatte um sich selbst glücklich zu machen, würde er diesen Part gern übernehmen. Er würde ihm nahe sein, ihn verstehen und lieben, akzeptieren und stützen. Ihn so nehmen wie er ist. Das war seine Bestimmung.

Der Kuss ließ die Erde nicht stillhalten, der Boden tat sich nicht auf und keine göttliche Umwälzung erfasste die Menschen.

Doch er schaffte etwas, dass die Sonne nicht geschafft hatte.

Er lichtete den Nebel.


End file.
